Aircraft brake systems typically employ a brake stack comprised of a series of friction disks, which may be forced into contact with one another to stop the aircraft. The friction disks are surrounded by a torque tube that may include a reaction plate. The friction disks are compressed towards the reaction plate during braking operations. During a rejected takeoff (“RTO”), an extreme amount of heat may be generated, which can cause the reaction plate to yield, resulting in loss of torque.